Phantoms of the Emperor
by TerraMarine
Summary: The unknown chapter, The Phantoms, fight against the Emperor's children on the world of Accuras IX. Just a one-shot, gonna update when I play more games with these guys most likely.


Just a one shot I created a while back, for my Space marine chapter/Imperial guard regiment I use. I'm not expecting this to be the best but I wanted to get a battle scene written and these guys were sitting nearby, so I just set them up and ran though it.

Reviews would be great but just a few actual views would be really nice too

I don't own anything apart from the idea behind the Phantoms chapter/Enforcers Regiment, all other ideas belong to Games workshop

* * *

Guardsman Drexel shuddered as another barrage of Shells impacted around the Foxhole he had crawled into after the advancement line had dissolved. He gripped his Lasgun tightly, hearing the snap-crack of other lasguns discharging, both imperial and heretic alike.

The World of Accuras IX was targeted by the Ruinous powers due to its importance to local defensive efforts against the Raids of the Emperor's Children legion. The Raw materials this planet supplied could end the stalemate if Chaos claimed it.

Following another barrage of shells the Cultists were sent forward, running clear over a imperial minefield. The resulting explosions sent dirt, debris and body parts up into the air, and Heavy weapon teams took their chance to unload into the on-coming wave, tracer rounds and Red lascannon beams lancing across the sky, impacting into the horde, flesh and dirt flying away, and sprays of blood following.

Drexel glanced up, to see Colonel Stafferson, Power sword drawn towards the foe, alongside a Pysker, Priest and Commissar, Bellowing Orders to a guardsman on the Vox, which he soon heard though his Vox bead, standard issue to all Enforcers.

"Forward men! In the name of the Emperor you will Destroy this filth!" came his voice, and while it didn't really inspire Drexel himself, a roar came up from surrounding foxholes as men started to appear, all the while Heavy bolter tracers lanced down into the suppressed cultists and even the whistle of mortar shells flew past, pocketing craters into the crumpled Heretic line.

Bayonets fixed and sprits raised, the 707th Kappelian Enforcers charged across the battle field, the supporting fire starting to drop though fear of hitting their own men. Las-blots whizzed past, a few hitting their marks and downing cultists. Drexel lifted himself up and over, along with the rest of his squad. Fear gripped him, but he pushed it back. "Fear and doubt clouding my mind will only get me killed" he thought as he charged forward with everyone else, although how we was thinking that clearly in battle, he'd never know, because the chaos forces had called a Talon strike on the advancing guardsmen.

Unholy engines burning and bomb bays open, the Wing of five Talons screamed overhead, peppering the line with autocannon shells and letting loose Sonic bombs, the sheer size of them, as large as a Space marine, crushing a few guardsmen as they landed, and still the Men advanced, but this all changed when those bombs detonated.

A torrent of Sonic Energy burst forth, practically slicing the men in half, and any men who survived that were frozen still, paralyzed in sheer pain from the noise, their faith crushed, and their skulls soon followed by bolter rounds from advancing Chaos marines.

Seeing his attack force obliterated, Stafferson, turned to face his commissar "tell me... Commissar Frederick, Why Chaos still has Air support?" his hand was on his holster, his other gripping the hilt of his Power sword tightly, so tightly in fact his knuckles were now white.

"Sir... I..." He started, but that was cut short by a bolt round impacting in his scarred face, and dumping the contents of his skull on the floor behind him. As his body sagged and fell backwards, Stafferson muttered "That's how the men feel, not very nice is it?" before holstering his pistol and turning to his Vox holder again "Guardsman, Call for Support, we need more men" he ordered, turning back to the front, seeing his remaining men taking positions around him, as the Traitor Marines of the Emperor's Children start drawing ever closer, Special weapon squads taking shots at them, although the longshot rifles could only do minimal damage to them.

***  
Chaos lord Ezekias relished in the death screams of the Lapdogs, their voices sending pulses of ecstasy coursing though him, "Yesss... that hits me just right..." he muttered in a deep voice, sounding like two voices meshed into one. He stood upon a Rhino transport, covered in Marks of Slannesh, and guarded by two Veteran Noise Marines. The Rhino itself had many Vox casters upon it, all hooked up to Ezekias himself, allowing for his voice to be broadcasted towards the Imperial Line, and he had been making much use of it to try and demoralize the Guardsmen, with little success, Words and threats did little, while Shells and cannons did a much better job.

"Crush the Lapdogs! Kill them all!" He declared, His Rhino surging forward, his Power mace crying out for blood, his Combi-flamer crying all the same "Hush my dears, hush... You'll get your fill soon, I promise..." he said, in a almost soothing tone, while the marines around them surged forward, Chanting loudly "For the Emperor!" they mocked, laughter wafting though the horde of black and pink

Colonel Stafferson yelled at his Vox operator, some spittle following though "Where Are Those Reinforcements?" to which he was Answered by three bone rattling thuds, as a trio of drop pods landed, forming a screen in front of the colonel.

Coloured a deep purple with Orange running along the trimmings, the heavy ramps fell out, revealing three Dreadnaughts, that stepped forward, a Assault variant, a hellfire variant and a Ironclad variant.

"Brothers and Sisters! Reveal yourselves! Wash these Traitors away with holy bolter fire!" Screamed the Hellfire variant, which unleashed a torrent of Autocannon rounds towards the advancing chaos line, while as the other two powering forward, Assault cannon and Hurricane Bolter spraying forth a wave of rounds, supported by the Heavy weapon teams as well, the small arms fire bouncing off of their heavy armour.

From the mud rose the forms of Space marines, shimmering as their active camouflage deactivated and their forms solidified, and from behind the Imperial Line, Thunderhawks dropped squads of 9th and 10th company marines, in armour much like the sisters of battle, only male variants as well, and from a Golden lined Thunderhawk came Captain Accuras along with a unit of Shadowskins, armed with Plasma weaponry of all variants.

"Captain! How long were your men positioned here? And why wasn't I Informed?" he yelled, while his men started to become bolder now the Emperor's Space marines themselves were in the fight, the chaos line faltering in places.

"Colonel, my men remained hidden to you as well so you wouldn't act boldly and allowing the heretics to know you had our support, and thus, we retained the element of surprise." Accuras said, moving past him, his marines following, the other four squads that that landed with him moving forward, marine and guardsmen standing side by side, pushing forward towards the chaos line.

As marines started to drop around him, Ezekias roared in anger, firing his Combi-Bolter at a fleeing cultist, soothing its hungry briefly. "Where Do You Rats Think You're Going?" he screamed, firing again and again, his Rhino shuddered from glancing Autocannon shots coming from the bolstered Imperial line.

"Pilot! Full Speed! Ram into that Dreadnaught! My Weapons cry for their Blood!" he bellowed again, firing shots off, no hope of hitting anything at that range, as the Rhino lurched forward, smoke belching from its exhausts and the marines around him charged, Bolters spraying fire, and receiving fire as well, Missiles now another factor as Space marines squads lended their fire as well.

Accus was now in the front line, His Shadowskin retinue moving with him, the Plasma gunners pausing to fire towards the now collapsing chaos line as the Rest of the Phantoms closed in, their Thunderhawks keeping the Chaos Talons from attacking.

He lifted his power sword up high and yelled "FIGHT FOR TERRA! FIGHT FOR KAPPEL! FIGHT FOR THE EMPEROR!" and a great wave of yelling from his marines and guardsmen came forth as they all charged forward as one, alongside the two Dreadnaughts.

"Sister Terra!" Shouted one "I'll keep them suppressed, you push forward and I will catch up!" "As you wish Kerrex!" She replied, her Exhausts belching smoke as her legs powered forward, her power fist ready and twin-linked Heavy flamers sparking to life.  
Kerrex cycled his Hurricane bolter and then opened fire, peppering the retreating chaos line with fire, while Terra moved to intercept a oncoming Rhino.

Accus sighed in on the Rhino, and saw the Chaos lord on top of it "Sister Terra!" He shouted into his Vox "That Rhino has the heretic leader on it! Destroy it!" Terra simply moved towards it, her assault cannon spooling up "Die Heretic filth!" She shouted over her Vox, and let loose her cannon, coating the Rhino's hull with bullet holes, none which stopped the machine.  
She moved closer still, turning to the left to give some power behind fist, energy crackling over it, and Meet it head on.

Her fist became imbedded in the cockpit, where her fist met the remains of the driver and crushed him asunder, and lifted the Rhino upwards from the force of the Impact.

Ezekias, flushed with rage, hauled himself up on the Rhino, the impact having sent him right onto his ass, ripping the connections he had with the machine.  
He came face to face with the Dreadnaughts visor, which glowed a vibrant yellow and seemingly seething with hate.  
He simply laughed into it and spat, his salvia drooling down the ornate art. "Look at this... a dead lapdog... I'll enjoy killing you for a second time!" He bellowed and fired his Bolter-flamer into the visor, before hitting the reinforced armour plates with his mace, but it did nothing to the Imperial Warrior.

Sister Terra, laughed herself when the Chaos lord failed to do anything to her "I am the Emperor's will, and he declares that you are to die this day!" She announced and wrenched her arm free, using the momentum to spin herself around on her pivot and send him flying with a back-handed blow to his side.

He crumpled onto the ground, landing on top of a cultist that hoped to avoid dying today, and crushed him fully, his blood pooling under the black and pink armour.  
Terra moved closer to him, as he struggled to lift himself up, and came face to face with her Flamers  
"Burn Heretic" she declared and burned him, willing her weapon to fire and continue to until her fuel actually ran dry, and was greeted with his charred remains, his armour actually faltering in places from the intense heat.

She rose to find the Imperial Forces starting to move onwards, having routed the traitors and crushed them completely.

Soon Brother Kerrex and Tantius, the Hellfire Dreadnaught approached her, "You did well Sister, your act inspired the Marines further and crushed the will of Chaos, This war will be won soon" Tantius said, cycling his ammo cases, while Kerrex simply walked onwards, multiple clicks of reloading bolters following him.

The dreadnaughts turned and marched alongside Marines and Guardsmen as they moved up, ready to lay siege to the chaos held City of Kankis.

Colonel Stafferson, inside Accus's Personal Rhino transport, asked the captain "How long were your men positioned there?"  
"Three months, why do you ask?"  
"Three months? How can they have been there for that long?"  
"Because they were ordered to, Colonel, they are the Phantoms of the Emperor, and they lie in wait, ready to strike when the moment is just right, and deliver the Emperor's justice to all who stand against us"  
And with that, Accus moved to stand upon the Rhino, standing at the head of three Phantoms companies.  
"Phantoms! Engage Stealth systems!"  
Acting upon that order, the entire Space marine force shimmered and disappeared, leaving only the Imperial Guardsmen in sight...

* * *

Well, that was painless, hopefully. I write now and again and might add onto this with other exploits of the two armies, depending on when I play with them IRL.


End file.
